


Patience

by LittleMissOddball



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Wonki, kiwon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOddball/pseuds/LittleMissOddball
Summary: Kino would smile in understanding but he could only have so much patience and he was done waiting.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I've been out for a while. University is starting this Monday and I was busy with preparations. Anyway, here's a little chaptered prompt fic (thank you ash, if ever you read this i love you) 
> 
> Criticism is the best teacher so feel free to tell me what you think! :D  
> Love y'all! Support Pentagon. Support Hyuna. Support Triple H. Support Cube Artists  
> #HereforPentagon #HereforTripleH
> 
> ((Also lemme know if you want the saucy part hehe))

The sound of clacking keyboards and frantic mouse clicks are all that can be heard in an apartment in Seoul. In a room alone, shouting to a mic piece, Shinwon sat at a desk furiously gaming away at his laptop when the sound of his ringtone forced him to tear his eyes away from the screen for a while to check who was bothering him at this crucial moment. The caller ID that appeared made him frantically pause his Overwatch game and pick up the call.

“Hyung, where are you?” the soft familiar voice sounded from the other side of the phone.

“Kino? I’m in the dorm, what’s up?” he could hear the faint sounds of unfamiliar MR noisily playing in the background meaning he was working on something new.

“I might be able to finish up early today so I borrowed a few flicks from Edawn hyung. I was hoping we could watch it together. You’re not busy tonight, are you?”

“Nah, I’m good.” “Great!” Kino’s voice went a little higher the way it usually did when he was genuinely happy over something. “I’ll be home early in the evening after I’m done here. See you later!” “Sure, kid.” And with that, the line went dead. Shinwon sighed as he stared at the blank phone then tossing it to the side his laptop and rubbed his temples together.

He and Kino have been dating for a while and as of late, they’ve only gotten as far as deep kisses and light foreplay. Shinwon always stops right before they do it. Instead, he would give Kino few happy kisses and marks here and there, after that he’d pull away and cuddle as consolation. They both liked that though and they could spend hours and hours just lying in each other’s arms, talking about the most random things and Shinwon would listen to him patiently whilst beating himself up at the back of his mind at the cowardice he has consistently shown in their relationship. Much as he never blatantly showed it to Kino, he was always weak for the boy’s advances. Every kiss was like poison and every touch sent currents down his spine. God, the things he does to Kino in his sleep. Quite frankly, he doesn’t understand how he had managed to hold on so far what with the kind of temptation his young lover is.

After their call, he decided to stop by the convenience store to quickly grab a few snacks for the movie, some chips and drinks to go with whatever was on for tonight. As he stood at the counter waiting for cashier to cash out his goods, Shinwon eyed the small corner of the table where a box of condoms rested within his reach. He didn’t think anything would happen tonight since it’s just a movie and they’ve done movie nights and nothing ever happened. Then again, anything could happen. And if Kino so wished it, he might just give in to the carnal temptation.

Sucking up his pride and avoiding eye contact with the cashier, Shinwon grabbed an entire box and, stammering, asked that it be cashed out along with the rest. Red colored his cheeks as he grabbed the bag the female cashier handed over with a knowing smile and quickly dashed out the store before the cashier could say anything. Nearing the dorms, he felt his phone vibrating in the pocket of his pants. He pulled it out and opened to reveal a message from Kino telling him he was on his home. He felt a small bump in his chest reading the message but he pushed it aside and calmed himself.

 _It’s just movie night, Shinwon. Goddammit, stop getting weird thoughts in your head_.

Evening arrived and Shinwon is sprawled the side of his bed in a white sleeveless shirt with knee length khaki shorts engrossed in another round of Overwatch, while he waited for Kino to arrive. He had his headphones on and the volume set to max so he didn’t realize Kino had arrived in their dorm and stepped into their room. Seeing the older male fully enjoying himself with his game, Kino slowly crept up to him and gently rested his head above Shinwon’s, making the latter jump in surprise.

“You scared me, kid.”

“Always so jumpy, aren’t you hyung?” he gave a small kiss on Shinwon’s cheek before putting his stuff down, a wide grin on his face. Shinwon removed his headphones and exited his game while Kino stepped into their walk in closet to change in their comfortable house clothes.

“I didn’t realize you came in. Have you been there for a while?”

“No, I literally just got here.” Kino stepped out after a while wearing a t-shirt and knee high shorts. He was greeted by the scene of his lover in the living room in front of the television sitting on top of a blanket surrounded by convenience store snacks leaning on the couch, face scrunched in his usual poker face. Kino couldn’t help the little giggles that escaped his lips as he slipped the CD into the player.

“What’s so funny?” Shinwon asked. Kino sat in front of Shinwon and slid into the position between the latter’s legs, the former’s milky white skin gently brushed against them. Shinwon caught the gasp that nearly left him as he felt his chest come in contact with Kino leaning against him. Only a piece of cloth stood between him and the feel of the younger’s slender back. He was supposed to endure this for a grueling two hours? Impossible. The sheer torture of having to keep his hands to his sides, not allowing it to wander in places he knew would trigger his desires.

The movie began and Shinwon tried to put his focus into the movie but was constantly distracted by Kino nuzzling his head under the crook of his neck. He couldn't help but take a whiff and boy, did Kino smell good. It was the scent of lavenders and fresh powder. Kino bathed with lavender scented shampoo and always put on powder whenever he would go out to avoid the smelly scent of sweat.

And it wasn’t only Shinwon who was getting distracted. Kino had noticed the older male had long since steered his attention away from the movie to the small figure gently pressed against him. He too was getting more and more aware that the rest of Pentagon were coincidentally all out for the night and would probably return late in the morning tomorrow. This meant that it was only him and Shinwon alone, with the dorm all to themselves. His heightened awareness made him more conscious of Shinwon’s well-built body: shoulders wider than the pacific, broad chest. He could feel his breathing quickening at the thought of him fully under this man, their bodies pressed against each other as he traced the well chiseled lines on his face, trailing his fingers lower and then feeling the shape of his torso. However, every time they tried to do anything, Shinwon would back out. He would apologize, claiming he wanted to treasure Kino better.

Kino would smile in understanding but he could only have so much patience and he was done waiting.

Shinwon once again tried to keep his attention to the movie, pulling his gaze away from the figure so tryingly testing his endurance when a tingle ran down his spine. He gasped and quickly located the source. He looked down and Kino’s index finger was on one of legs drawing circles on them simultaneously sending currents of shockwaves through his body. Gently, round and a round, he travelled his fingers up and down the exposed skin of his legs. He could feel himself almost panting from the sheer amount of control he was placing on himself. Kino leaned back, pressing harder against Shinwon. He grinned as he felt a small bump poking his back.

At the thought of his lover getting turned on by his ministrations, Kino got even more playful and started trailing the lines leading to the tent already pitching in Shinwon’s pants. He glanced above him and from the corner of his eye, he could see Shinwon desperately trying to play it cool. His breathing was heavy and paced. Beads of sweat fell along the lines of his cheeks and he swore he could see the look of hunger, desire burning in his lover’s eyes.

Just as he was about to reach the already throbbing bump, Shinwon’s hands stopped him and pulled him up towards him. Kino was now facing the former.

“Wh-What do you think you’re doing, kid?”

Without warning, Kino’s free hand made it’s way to Shinwon’s visibly throbbing member. As soon as he placed his hand on it, Shinwon gasped, his grip tightening around Kino’s wrist. Taking advantage of Shinwon’s weakness, Kino adjusted himself so that he now sat straddling the former, his hands remained on Shinwon’s lower area, slowly massaging it and feeling it’s shape. Kino leaned in forward and whispered softly in Shinwon’s ear,

_“All I did was draw circles and you’re already so turned on. How cute Shinwon hyung.”_

Kino then licked the outer lobe of Shinwon’s ear and nipped at it, earning another gasp from Shinwon. With his tongue, Kino traced his features from his ear down to his neck and littered kisses in the crook, the marks red from his aggression as he kept caressing Shinwon’s cock, now slightly wet from pre-cum.

“W-We can’t…Kino…wait.” Shinwon pleaded in between pants as he tried to push the younger male away. Kino pulled away from Shinwon’s neck and took his lover’s face in his hands.

“I’ve waited for too long, Hyung. I need you to take me. I want. You”

“Kino…what—” Kino brought their lips together, his arms wounding around Shinwon’s head. The older male, at the soft plump feel of Kino’s lips gave in and pulled the latter closer, taking in as much of him as he could. He licked Kino’s lower lip asking for entrance and then their lips were clashed in battle, their saliva mixing in each other’s mouths as they felt every nook and cranny inside of each other. Shinwon slowly rose carrying Kino the waist and Kino’s legs wrapped around his own. As they entered their room, they remained locked in a violent kiss, each one asking for more, desiring more. Shinwon placed Kino atop his bed and momentarily ended their kiss. He looked into Kino’s eyes. Looking into them, he felt the flame of passion quite unlike anything he has ever felt before. God, if only he knew the things Kino did to his mind.

“Kino, do you really want to do this?”

“Yes, yes, I want you Go Shinwon. Hurry up and take me!”

“I can’t say I’ll be gentle. I’ve been holding on for too long.” Shinwon’s eyes were brimming with concern and Kino could see it.

“Yes, be rough with me, do anything you want with me. I’ll take it all.” Kino brought their lips together once again. This time the kiss was softer and more gentle

Shinwon smiled into the kiss. “Tell me if it hurts. I’ll stop.”

"Shut up and fuck me already" 

Who was Shinwon to refuse? 


End file.
